


Sunrise

by spacesweaters



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Scary, This is my first time writing horror, Tumblr Prompt, Up for interpretation, im sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesweaters/pseuds/spacesweaters
Summary: "Start your story with a sentance that is genuinely upbeat and positive, end it with the same sentance now dark and horrifying."





	Sunrise

The sun rose above the trees, enveloping the boy's cold figure in warmth. Chris watched his breath in the cold morning air and shoved his chilled hands deep into the pockets of his coat. On fall mornings like this it got cold enough it would be stupid to go out without some sort of serious covering. Chris used to make the mistake of coming outside to watch the sunrise after he took a shower. He learned his lesson quickly and had to go back inside to thaw his frozen hair. At this point in the morning, even though the beginnings of sunlight fell across him, Chris shivered and shrugged his jacket closer around him.  
Chris had found himself making a habit of waking up to watch the sunrise. It wasn't breathtaking enough to warrant him waking up every morning early, but none the less he continued. Finding a sense of calm in just watching something as simple as the sun go up. It was constant, always rising the same way at the same time. He didn't even have to set an alarm anymore, he had somehow trained his brain to get up just on time.  
Chris sighed, creating another cloud of breath in the morning air, and pushed himself off the ground where he was sitting. He brushed the dirt off of his pajama pants and slowly walked back inside. Dropping his jacket off at the door and walking into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. He rubbed his face, still slightly groggy, and went to work putting together a sort of breakfast. Placing slices of bread in the toaster, and cracking eggs into a pan, letting them cook sunny side up.  
A pair of arms wrapped around Chris’s waist.  
“Aren't you just spoiling me,” his boyfriend, Theodore, teased.  
Chris tested the eggs and broke the yolk of one. Guess they were having scrambled now.  
“What? This is all for me, I don't know what you’re talking about,” Chris smirked, stirring the eggs.  
“Oh, how silly of me to assume. I suppose you're also drinking both cups of coffee you have so graciously prepared as well?” Theodore remarked sarcastically.  
“Of course, only the finest for myself,” Chris returned, scooping the helpings of eggs onto two plates and taking the toast out of the toaster, dressing the slices in jelly and peanut butter.  
Theodore giggled and carried both plates to their small dining table, stopping to kiss Chris on the forehead.  
“Well, I guess I could share some with you,” Chris sighed in fake submission, carrying the two cups of coffee and joining his boyfriend at the table.  
“I'm very appreciative you’d give me some basic nutrition out of the utter kindness of your heart.”  
“Don't push it,” Chris joked, pressing a kiss to Theodore’s head before sitting down to his own plate.  
The two ate slowly, groggy with sleep, allowing themselves to be lazy on a free Saturday. Theodore rose and collected the plates when the two were finished, starting a load of dishes before returning to the table. The two sat there together, separately checking their phones, responding to texts, checking their email, taking whatever BuzzFeed quiz swore it could guess the person's age based on their ideal cottage in the woods.  
Chris stood up and put the television on, wrapping himself in one of the thick blankets they left draped over the side of their couch before settling into the corner of it. There was a movie marathon on and Theodore quickly joined Chris underneath the blanket, snuggling into his side.  
The two of them laid there for a couple of hours, just enjoying eachother’s company and the various movies that played.  
Chris got up eventually, using the restroom and going back into the kitchen, looking into the fridge for something to make for lunch.  
“Come baaack,” Theodore pleaded in fake exasperation.  
“Give me a minute Theo,” Chris called in response. The fridge seemed almost empty having used the last of the eggs, save a few containers of leftovers that should have been cleaned out by now.  
“Theo, I'm gonna go to the store,” Chris called, “We’re out of- well- basically everything.”  
“Staaay,” Theodore called, padding into the kitchen with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders.  
“I gotta get this done babe, unless you want to come with me?”  
Theodore whined loudly, making it clear he did not want to leave.  
“I'll be back quick.”  
“You better,” Theodore pouted.  
Chris grabbed the keys out of the bowl on the kitchen counter, snatching his coat from where he left it by the door. Slipping into a pair of shoes, Chris left their house. Driving down their long gravel driveway, through the trees, down towards town. Both men were born in this little town. They knew all the same families that their families knew for generations. They worked at the same places that had set up shop when the town started. It was all so incredibly close.  
Chris got to the grocery store fairly quickly, it being easy to find a parking spot in a town where there were about as many spots as people.  
Chris went quickly through the store, grabbing the essentials of bread, milk, eggs, and butter. Occasionally grabbing a more nonessential item like a frozen pizza or pack of chips. Enough food for their fridge and freezer to be full for a couple weeks. The cashier, an older woman named Linda, smiled at him as he placed his items on the counter.  
“Theo’s at home,” Chris explained without the woman having to ask.  
“Figures,” the woman replied jokingly, “The lazy Saturday get to him?”  
“He’s most likely wrapped in a blanket asleep on the couch as we speak, if that answers your question.”  
The woman laughed, “Classic Theodore, you take care of him now, ok?”  
“Of course.”  
The woman pulled out a handful of coupons out of her pocket and scanned them for Chris, “Might as well throw these in,” she remarked.  
“Oh, what would I do without you Linda?” Chris replied happily.  
“Pay full price for your groceries, I'd guess,” she responded playfully.  
Chris swiped his card and loaded the groceries back into the cart. “Well, thank god I have you around then.”  
The woman smiled and waved as Chris left the store. He quickly packed the bags into the trunk of the car and set off back home.  
Theodore was standing waiting for him at the door, still wrapped in his blanket. “You took so long,” Theodore whined, the humor in his voice was faint.  
“I got groceries,” Chris remarked in a tone halfway between complaining and sarcasm, “So we can eat.”  
“Thank you, Chris,” Theodore said jokingly monotonously, cracking a smile and helping bring in the bags. The two putting away the groceries in cupboards and the fridge.  
“Babe, I think I'm gonna go take a bath,” Chris called to Theodore, once again curled up in a blanket, this time reading a book. He had turned on one of the reading lights, lighting the room. It had become dark quickly as it approached winter. Theodore mumbled something under his breath Chris couldn't quite catch. He was completely lost in his book. Chris smiled to himself, Theodore sometimes got odd when he read. His brain sometimes got stuck in limbo between the real world and fictional one, but it was just another Chris loved about him. He believed and went into everything one hundred percent.  
Chris grabbed a towel and started the bath, throwing in a bathbomb he’d been bought at the store that smelled nice.  
As Chris sunk down into the hot water, there was a knock at the door downstairs. He heard Theo walking around, going to answer it. The front door squeaked open slowly on its hinges.  
A heart wrenching scream tore through the house.  
“Theo?!” Chris called, accidentally splashing warm water out of the side of the tub, his heart racing, “Theo are you ok?”  
There was beats of silence. Followed by heavy clunking. Slow at first, so Chris wasn't sure what to make of it. Trudging around on the floor below him.  
For a moment, all was silent.  
Then, there was the sound again of loud clunking up the stairs towards the bathroom. Hard uneven footsteps hitting the wooden floors. Chris stood up from his bath, wrapped himself in his towel, and ran to lock the bathroom door. The footsteps reached right outside the door and Chris shuttered in fear.  
Something was very wrong. Theo had screamed. It could only have been Theodore’s voice. Someone was inside of their house right now that had made Theodore scream, and they were right outside of Chris’s bathroom door. They knew he was there. He had called for Theo, and now they knew exactly where he was and he had no idea what happened to Theo. He was trapped.  
Whoever was on the other side jiggled the handle of the bathroom door. Thankfully, it didn't budge. The person on the other side took their hand off the handle. Everything was quiet.  
Another scream shook the house.  
“Theo!” Chris shouted. Theo was crying out in pain, he was screaming so loudly it felt like it was stabbing Chris through the heart. Chris’s hands were shaking and he couldn't catch his breath.  
What was going on?  
Theo shouted again, it was echoing throughout the entire house, Chris could hear it plain as day.  
A shaking voice sounded from somewhere on the other side of his door, “Help me, Chris.”  
“Oh god, Theo. Theo, are you ok? What's going on, what's happening?” Chris asked shakily, running to the door.  
Another voice, a man’s voice, raspy and low, overpowered Theodore’s, “He’s fine.”  
“What have you done to Theodore?” Chris yelled, fueled by fear and fury.  
“Nothing. I haven't laid a finger on him,” the voice responded and Theodore screamed again.  
“Theo?! What are you doing to him, you monster!”  
Chris could hear Theo breathing shakily through the door. Defeatedly he mumbled, “Help me.”  
Chris looked around the bathroom, he had nothing. Nothing to protect him or Theodore. He did the only thing he could, and slipped his clothes back on quickly. As cliche as it was, there was no way he could try and fight horror movie style in a towel.  
The raspy voice spoke again, “Come out, Chris.” His name sounded foreign and threatening from the mouth of the man behind the door.  
Chris’s breath hitched dangerously in his chest. He looked around again. His cellphone was left charging in his room, he had no way to call for help.  
“Chris,” Theodore’s broken voice sounded through the door.  
“Chris,” the man’s raspy voice repeated, mockingly.  
“Theo- I- I don't know how to help you.”  
“Help.”  
“I don't know how-”  
“Me.”  
“Theo, please, I don't know-”  
“Help.”  
“What's going on-”  
“Me.”  
Theo’s words started morphing, becoming more panicked and frantic. His voice was becoming intense and frantic.  
“Help me!” he was screaming now, “Help me, Chris. Help me!”  
The man’s voice returned, “Come out, Chris,” it pleaded, monotone and forced, “Come. Out. Now.”  
“What do you want?” Chris pleaded.  
“I've waited for so long,” the man's voice dragged out.  
“What does that mean-”  
“I've been here so long, Chris. So, so long Chris. Come out.”  
“No.”  
“Come out.”  
“No-”  
“COME OUT. COME OUT. COME OUT,” the man was screaming through the door, Chris could swear he felt the man’s voice vibrating through the floor.  
“If I come out-” Chris started, his shaking voice breaking, “Do you promise to let Theodore go?”  
“Chris no-” Theodore started, and was quickly cut off.  
“I will not lay a finger on Theodore,” the man rasped.  
“I- I'm coming out.”  
“Chris, no. Don't-” Theodore started  
“Theo, it's ok. I'm coming out. And you'll be ok-” Chris hadn't even realized he started crying. This could very well be the end. Of what he didn't want to think about. “You’ll be ok, Theo. When I open this door you run. You run as far as you can, Theo.”  
“But, Chris-”  
“I'm sorry.”  
Chris raised one shaking hand and unlocked the door. He took a deep, shaking breath and opened the door.  
There was only one figure.  
“Well, hello Chris,” Theodore said.  
“Theo, what-”  
“I'm not Theodore,” he said quietly, mocking Chris with fake innocence.  
“What- What’s going on-”  
Theodore’s face morphed painfully, his expression changing from a poor excuse for a smile into that of a scared child.  
“Run-” Theodore breathed, his voice was his own again, scared and shaking and vulnerable, but his.  
Chris broke off at a sprint, speeding down the stairs. He just had to make it to the door. Everything would be ok. Everything would be ok if he just made it-  
He was knocked down, his shoulder exploded with sharp pain.  
“Oh, honey. You didn't think I’d let you go, did you?” the raspy voice returned.  
Chris was paralyzed, he lay at the bottom of the stairs.  
“I've been waiting so, so long, Chris.”  
He groped at his shoulder and his fingers hit metal.  
“Oh no, Chris. I wouldn't touch that if I were you.”  
Chris let out a sharp hiss as Theodore- no not Theodore, something else- hastily removed the knife from his shoulder.  
“Chris-” Theodore’s voice broke. “Oh god, Chris. Did I-”  
Chris stumbled to his feet and ran, he loved Theodore, but that wasn't him anymore. Not completely, anyways. He made it out the front door. Into the yard. He ran and ran-  
Then he stopped.  
“Caught you,” Not-Theodore sing-songed.  
Chris stumbled forwards, coughing up thick hot blood.  
Not-Theodore pushed the knife further into Chris’s chest. Chris could feel it rip through him, soaking him in his own blood. He gurgled, choking on his own blood.  
Not-Theodore pulled out the knife again, leaving Chris doubling over in pain. Chris, unable to stand anymore, fell onto his back. Not-Theodore stood over Chris, smirking.  
Chris could feel the blood draining out of him.  
It was soaking around him. He was covered.  
He was dying.  
Thedore’s face contorted again, his real voice returned. “Oh god, no- no, no, no- Chris.”  
“Theo-” Chris coughed wetly again, think copper taste filling his mouth again.  
He watched Theodore fight against whatever Not-Theodore was. He was crying and shaking and fighting so so hard.  
Chris noticed he was crying again.  
Chris noticed a lot.  
The sky had begun getting lighter and lighter.  
He couldn't move his fingers, or his hands.  
Theodore was looking down over him again.  
It wasn't his Theodore.  
And then it was.  
And then it wasn't again.  
The last thing Chris saw was Theodore- his Theo’s gentle smile reverting to a grimace.  
“Bye bye.”  
Chris’s body went still. Covered in dried blood, tear tracks streaking down his face. Dark maroon stained the dirt around him.  
The sun rose above the trees, enveloping the boy's cold figure in warmth.


End file.
